


Peanut Oil & Nail Polish Remover

by 18yearold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, light hearted, not a lot of interaction between bellarke, sitcom esque humor, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Bellamy’s weird night is interrupted by a gorgeous blonde (Clarke).





	Peanut Oil & Nail Polish Remover

Bellamy is in the middle of grading papers when multiple pounding knocks disturb him. He pulls on a shirt and groans. It's probably his weird neighbor Murphy. He always looks greasy and glares too hard at minor inconveniences. Like when the elevator wasn’t working, he cursed like a sailor and kicked at the elevator doors.

“Yeah?” Bellamy asks, yanking the door open to a distressed Murphy.

“Hey, do you have any peanut oil and nail polish remover?” Murphy asks in a haste.

“Uh, I just have peanut oil,” Bellamy says.

“Are you sure you don’t have any nail polish remover or acetone?” Murphy double checks.

Bellamy wants to ask why on Earth he needs those two items, but Murphy looks frantic. And truth be told, Bellamy is too scared to know. He doesn’t want to be an accomplice or something.

Can you get rid of a body with acetone and peanut oil? Why does he specifically need peanut oil, why not olive oil? Oh God, what if he’s trying to poison someone allergic to peanuts? It's 10:30 pm right now, who needs acetone and peanut oil? Serial killers. You’re in too deep, Bellamy. Just say you made a mistake and don’t have any peanut oil. No, he’s a sociopath, he can probably tell if you’re lying. You’d be next on his hit list.

“Nah, sorry. I don’t have nail polish remover,” Bellamy says.

“I’ll just take the peanut oil then,” Murphy groans.

He gives it to Murphy with minimal hesitance and slams his door.

About twenty minutes later, a soft knock pulls him from his grading. Probably Murphy to return his oil. Does he even want it back? Should he pretend to be asleep? Since Murphy is knocking gentler than usual, like he's afraid Bellamy is asleep, Bellamy decides to extend the kindness and not leave a probably blood covered Murphy outside his door.

Bellamy opens the door to see a blonde woman in blue pajamas, not a bloodied Murphy. 

The blonde clears her throat after a few moments of his eyes not wavering from her beautiful face. He feels his cheeks warm. He's probably as red as a tomato. He looks up at her and stops breathing for a few seconds at the sight of her captivating blue eyes. She’s so beautiful. Her cute cheeks and stunning golden locks—

Shut up. Stop staring.

"Hi. Uh, I'm sorry. Can I help you?"  
“Hi, I'm Clarke,”

“Hi... I’m Bellamy,”

“Sorry to disturb you. Hopefully you weren’t sleeping,”

“Nope, I was uh— what do you need?” he asks.

“I was wondering if I could use your WiFi. Mine just went out and I’m in the middle of studying for this super important exam. I, stupidly, wrote all of my notes on Quizlet. I can pay you, it’s just for tonight,” she rambles.

 

“I don’t need your money. I’ll give you the password,” he replies curtly.

He feels a strange desire to prolong the conversation, to ask her about college or ask when she moved to the apartment complex because there is no way he would've seen her before and not remembered her bewitching face. But, she is just asking for WiFi. She didn't ask him to converse. Bellamy doubts she wants to prolong standing in front of him any longer than she has to.

She grins up at him, “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver,”

He gives her the password and goes back to grading. With her face in his mind.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, a soft knock interrupts his movie. He opens it to see Clarke again, this time in a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater. She looks to be holding a container.

“Uh, hi again,” Bellamy says.

“Hey, I got you some sugar cookies,” she beams.

“Why?” he questions.

“It’s a thank you, for the WiFi,”

“Oh! Uh, you didn’t have to. Thanks,”

She nods and walks back to her door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He reciprocates her amiable cookie gesture two weeks later by inviting her to his apartment for a home cooked meal of chicken adobo.

Clarke raises her eyebrows, “You want to invite me over for dinner?”

“Yeah,” he sheepishly says.

She clarifies, “Dinner?”

“Not like, not like that. I want to pay you back for the cookies. And I’ve seen you go home to a fast food bag too many times this week. I’m basically obligated now to feed you a home cooked meal with actual nutrients in it,”

Jesus, I sound like a health freak. Did I sound too condescending and patronizing? I just…

Clarke’s smile breaks his thoughts, “Okay. Sounds good,”

Bellamy blinks, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah. How’s tomorrow night?” she asks, leaning against her door frame.

“Uh, sounds great. See you then,”

Bellamy hears a gruff male voice call out, “You better not be getting with my neighbor!”

Oh no. No. Crap. No, that’s Murphy’s voice.

Bellamy gulps, “Who’s that?”

Clarke smiles, “My friend Murphy. He’s letting me stay at his apartment until mine’s done getting exterminated. Murphy, come introduce yourself instead of yelling!”

“Uh, we already met,” Bellamy supplies.

Murphy doesn’t choose to stand and greet him, instead opting to turn his head from the television in the home and glance at the door to squint at Bellamy.

“This is the guy who gave me peanut oil!” Murphy laughs.

“You gave him peanut oil?!” Clarke cackles.

“Yeah...? So?” Bellamy asks.

“I wanted peanut oil for a recipe and Murphy didn’t have any. I jokingly told him to ask his neighbors for some, like with sugar, and he actually did! When he came back with peanut oil, I laughed so hard” Clarke guffaws.

“Why’d he also ask me for nail polish remover?” Bellamy curiously asks.

“Oh. Well, I got nail polish all over his sink and he was super paranoid it would stain,”

That’s why he looked so frantic; he wanted to get the stain out fast. I don’t live near a murderer.

“You guys are weird,” Bellamy snorts.

“You’re still gonna go on that date with me right?” Clarke half-seriously asks.

“I thought it wasn’t a date,” Bellamy corrects.

“It is now,”

Bellamy grins, “Fine by me.”

“Okay,”

“Can you guys go flirt somewhere else?” Murphy interrupts.

“Shut up!” Clarke and Bellamy shout back.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short piece i wrote for fun. didnt try to make it romantic or fluffy or super cute.


End file.
